Who Will Win?
by JustOneYesterday13
Summary: Bella has just been diagnosed with Cancer. Will the cancer win, or will Bella? AH
1. Just a little off

Chapter 1

I have been feeling a little off lately so Edward, my husband of about 3 months, is making me go see his father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I kept telling Edward that I was fine and I didn't need to go but he kept nagging me to go, so I finally gave in. We were sitting in the waiting room of Forks Hospital now, waiting to be called back.

"Isabella Cullen?" the nurse called suddenly.

Both me and Edward stood, Edward wrapping his arm around my waist, and walked into the examining room.

"I really don't see why we had to come here Edward. . . ." I said frustrated. I hated hospitals. Hospitals usually meant needles, and I hate needles.

"Humor me Bella." Edward said with a chuckle.

Just then Carlisle walked in.

"Hello you two. How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle said.

"I've just been feeling a little off is all; Edward's the one who made me come here." I said blaming everything on Edward.

"I just don't want anything to be wrong with you, love." Edward said, making me roll my eyes.

"Let's just check things out and make sure you are okay Bella." Carlisle said.

He started doing pretty routine stuff. Listening to my heartbeat, checking my muscles stuff like that.

"Why don't we take some blood and make sure everything is normal, and then you two can be on your way."

I groaned

"Ill make sure its quick Bella, I know how you dislike needles." Carlisle said with a smile.

It was quick, like Carlisle promised, and Edward held my hand through the whole thing which made it a little better.

"Ill call you with the results as soon as we have them. Now I should be going. Ill see you both soon I'm sure." Carlisle said with a chuckle before leaving.

Edward kissed the band-aid covering where the needle was before pulling me off the examining table and out to his Volvo.

Once we were home I went to sit on the couch while Edward ordered us some pizza. Once he was done he came and sat next to me, then pulled me into his lap and started stroking my hair.

"What have I done to deserve you Mrs. Cullen?" He whispered into my ear.

"You act like I'm some lottery prize, which I'm really not." I said.

"You don't see yourself clearly." He said with a smile, then bent down to kiss me. Not just a peck on the lips either. It was the kind of kiss that made me want to forget about dinner and just go up to our room, and we probably would have if the doorbell didn't ring just then.

Edward chuckled, then lifted me off his lap and went to go get the pizza.

After we ate we were snuggled on the couch, watching some TV. I soon got bored with the show and turned so that I could finish the kiss that we started before the pizza got here. I was somewhat aware of the phone ringing, but we both ignored it.

Edward scooped me up in his arms, and began to take me upstairs to our room when we both heard Carlisle's voice on our answering machine.

"Edward, Bella, I need you to call me right when you hear this message. I have to talk to you as soon as possible. I just got Bella's test results back."


	2. Diagnosis

Chapter 2

Edward abruptly set be down in the middle of the staircase and ran to the phone to call Carlisle back.

"Carlisle what did the results say?" Edward said in a panic. Then I realized because of doctor patient confidentially Carlisle couldn't tell Edward what the results were, he needed to talk to me. So I held my hand out, but Edward just pushed the speaker button on the phone.

"I'm here Carlisle, what's wrong?" I asked, knowing I really didn't want to know what he found out.

"Bella, I think it would be better if we had this conversation in person. I'm still at the hospital, I've told the nurse at the reception desk to page me immediately when you arrive. I'll see you soon." And then the line was dead.

Edward was grabbing his keys as I was putting the phone back on the receiver.

"Edward I-" I couldn't finish, my eyes were suddenly flooded with tears. Carlisle had sounded so worried. Were things that bad?

"Everything is going to be okay Bella. You're going to be fine." Edward said. It sounded like he was not only trying to convince me of that fact, but himself too.

We rushed to the car and were at the hospital in record time. The whole way there I was imagining worse-case-scenarios. I was really hoping that was just me having a glass-half-empty kind of look on things.

When we got to the reception desk and told them our names they paged Carlisle right away like they were told. Then just moments later Carlisle was there, leading us to his office.

"What's wrong with her Carlisle?" Edward asked as soon as the door was closed.

"I'll have to do a few more tests but. . . . Bella I'm fairly certain you have cancer." Carlisle said, his voice breaking on the last word.

Cancer? No, I can't have cancer! This cant be happening! That wasn't even on my list while I was being glass-half-empty gal!

"How advanced?" Edward asked, the doctor in him coming out. He was a second year resident at this hospital, but had taken the day off for my appointment.

"Like I said, I'm not 100% sure that it is cancer. But that's what it most likely is. I wont know how advanced it is until we run some more tests, so Bella is going to have to be admitted to the hospital tonight." Carlisle said.

The whole time while Carlisle is talking, all I can do is stare at the wall behind him. I can faintly tell that Edward is sitting next to me, filling out some forms that Carlisle handed him to have me admitted. Once he was done filling out the papers he turned to me.

"Bella, love?" Edward said, but I couldn't respond.

"Its going to be okay Bella, you're going to be okay." That's when the water works started.

Before I knew it, I was crying like crazy and Edward had pulled me onto his lap and was rubbing reassuring circles on my back. I had wrapped my arms around his neck and was sobbing into his neck. Then suddenly he stood and I look at him with questions in my eyes.

"Were going to go get you situated in a room, and then get the tests started so we can get the results faster. These tests take longer to get the results back then the blood work." Edward said in a comforting voice.

I simply just nodded my head, still unable to speak.

When we got to the room Edward set me on the bed and Carlisle excused himself from the room.

"Bella, please talk to me." Edward pleaded.

"I-I'm scared." I whispered.

Edward pulled him into a tight embrace, and the water works started all over again.

"Everything will be okay Bella. You're going to be fine." He repeated his words from earlier when we left the house.

"But what if it's not okay? What if I-"

"Don't say that Bella! I _never_ what to hear you say what you're about to say!" Edward said suddenly furious.

"We'll do the tests, see how far along all of this is. We shouldn't worry until we have to okay?" He said calmer now.

I just simply nodded my head and whispered, "I love you."

"As I love you," He said, and then leaned down to kiss me on my forehead.

Just then there was a small knock on the door, and Carlisle and a nurse walked in.

"Bella, this is Anna. She is going to be helping me take the tests." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle I could have-"Edward started to say.

"Family can't work on family, you know that Edward. The only reason I am working on Bella's case is because I'm Chief." Carlisle said with a smile.

Edward just sighed.

As they started taking the tests I realized something. My life would probably never be the same again. What if this does kill me? No, I can't think like that. I have to stay positive.

After they were done with the tests Carlisle said, "Well Bella, all we can do now is wait. These tests will take a few days to get the results back. You can either go back home and wait, or you can stay here if you'd like."

"I would like to go home please." I said, I've never liked hospitals.

Edward took my hand as we walked out of the hospital.

"When do you have to go back to work?" I asked.

"I'm thinking of asking Carlisle if I would be able to take some time off. . . ." He said, lost in thought.

"Edward-"I started, but he didn't let me finish.

"Bella, I'm going to help you through this. I want to be at every appointment, I want to be there whenever you need anything." His tone sounded as if everything was decided so I thought it best not to argue.


	3. Blackout Party

Chapter 3

That night Edward and I were snuggled on the couch watching some TV show that neither of us had real interest in. So I turned my head so that I could whisper in his ear, " I'm going upstairs."

"And what are you planning on doing upstairs?" Edward asked, a smile in his voice.

"Well I do have a few ideas." I said, before trailing kisses down his neck, and across his jaw line till my lips were inches away from his.

"I was-" Then I was abruptly stopped by his lips crushing mine, and was suddenly in his arms as he carried me up to our bedroom.

The next morning I woke up in his arms to see him smiling down at me.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, still groggy.

"About half an hour." He said before giving me a soft kiss.

"Edward?" I wasn't sure how he was going to react to my next question; I didn't want him to get angry like he did at the hospital.

"Yes, love?"

"How long. . . . does it take to get the tests results back?" I whispered.

"It will probably take about a week or so . . ." He said in a soothing tone.

"Then for the next week I want everything to go back to normal. I don't want any special treatment, but if you have already talked to Carlisle about your time off I wouldn't mind spending our days like this." I said, and I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"I have already talked to Carlisle, so it looks as if we can." He said, and the crooked smile I love so much spread across his face.

Just then, my stomach growled.

"Breakfast time?" Edward asked, laughing.

"Yes, please."

We got dressed and walked down stairs, hand in hand. Edward made us both omelets, he knows how much I love eggs in the morning.

"You don't think Carlisle told Alice or anyone do you?" I asked.

"No, he wouldn't. If he wouldn't even tell me what was wrong because of Doctor patient confidentially I doubt he would tell them." He said reassuringly.

I smiled, "Good."

Just then my cell phone rang. I grabbed it out of my purse that was in the chair next to me.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey little sis!" Emmett said, always in a good mood.

"Hey Em"

"Edward off work today? Alice wants everyone to meet for lunch."

"Yes, actually he is." I said smiling, "Are we just meeting at Alice and Jaspers place?"

"That's the plan, see ya later Bell." And he hung up.

"Well apparently were having lunch with the family today." I said to Edward.

"Sounds perfect." Edward said, and then gave me a kiss.

We both got dressed and were on our way to Alice's place.

When we got to Alice's everyone was already there. Carlisle opened the door and whispered, "How are you feeling today Bella?" Low enough that no one but him, Edward, and I could here.

"Fine, thanks." I said.

"Bella!" Alice shouted as we walked in. "Finally! We were waiting for you! Me and Jasper have some news. . . ." She said as she lifted her left had in the air that had on it a beautiful diamond ring.

"That wonderful Alice!" I said as I threw my arms around her, and suddenly I felt Esme and Rosalie's arms around her as well.

At least something happy was going on in my life. Alice and Jasper getting married was amazing, perfect to get my mind off of my situation. But then suddenly everything went black. And the last thing I heard was Edward shouting, "Bella!"

**A/N:**

**Thanks sooooooo much for everyone who added to their favorite stories list! And thanks to ****1ceinabluemoon for my first review!! Next chapter MIGHT be up later tonight! But I can't promise anything. If its not up tonight it will defiantly be up tomorrow! :]**


	4. They Know

Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**I forgot to put this in the other chapters but of course . . . . All characters belong to SM! :]**

When I woke up, I was lying on the couch in Alice's living room, with 6 very anxious gazes on me.

"Oh, Bella." Edward said before giving me a quick kiss.

"Bella, are you feeling okay? No nausea, headache, anything?" Carlisle said.

"Are you okay Bella? What happened?" Alice asked.

I looked to Edward, with the panic clearly on my face. I was going to have to tell everyone now.

"Carlisle believes Bella is very sick. . . ." Edward said.

"What?! What's wrong with her?" Emmett asked, going into big brother mode.

"I believe Bella may have cancer." Carlisle said in a grave tone.

"What?" Alice said, and immediately broke down in tears. Then Jasper rushed to her side.

"Oh Bella. . ." Esme now, coming over to give me a hug.

"We don't know for sure yet, or how advanced it is. Bella want's everything to go back to normal until we get the results back. She want's no special treatment or anything." Edward said.

"Of course, we'll do what ever you want Bella." Rosalie said.

"I would like to go home now if that's alright with everyone." I said in a small voice.

"Of course Bella. Ill call you tomorrow and we can do something if you'd like!" Alice said, always trying to make everyone happy.

"Sounds great Alice." I said smiling. Then Edward helped me up from the couch and we were in the car on the way home.

"Edward I'm so-"But I didn't get to finish.

"What do you have to apologize for Bella? Don't apologize for any thing like that. It was _not_ your fault!" Edward said, soothing my worries.

By now we were at home, and Edward was walking around the car to open the door for me. Once inside we both went to sit on the couch.

We had been watching some TV for a few hours when I suddenly started to feel a pain in my stomach.

"Edward, I don't feel so good." I said knowing he was going to freak out right as the words came out of my mouth.

"What is it? What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked, panicked.

"My stomach just hurts, its not like a regular stomach ache though it just feels weird. . . ."

"It could be just stress, how about we go upstairs and just take a rest?"

I just nodded my head, and Edward carried me upstairs to our bedroom.

When I woke next, it was dark outside and I looked at the clock it was about midnight. Edward was still asleep, so I moved slowly as not to wake him. I went downstairs and made some hot chocolate, hoping it would make me feel better. My stomach wasn't really hurting anymore, for which I was grateful.

When I went back in the living room I saw Edward sitting on the couch, his arms open for me to go sit in his lap.

"I thought you were asleep!" I said, happy that he was awake. As I went to go sit in his lap.

"I was, but I noticed the absence of the beautiful woman in my bed when you left." He said, smiling.

I just laughed and enjoyed my hot chocolate while cuddled in Edwards arms.

**A/N:**

**Ok I know its short, but I thought that was a good spot to end it. Next chapter might be up later today! :]**


	5. Results

Chapter 5

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

Over the next few days, I stayed home with Edward mostly. Our family came over every once in a while, but then the call came.

Me and Edward were laying upstairs in our bed when the phone began to ring, so Edward got up and went to go get it. When he came back the look on his face told it all. The test results were back.

"He didn't tell me what they were; we have an appointment with him at noon." Edward said, coming over to take me into his arms.

I looked at the clock, and it was only ten. Two hours before we had to go to the hospital.

"If the tests say I have cancer, does that mean I'm going to have to stay at the hospital for a while?" I asked I really _didn't_ want to stay there; hospitals always gave me the creeps.

"It depends on what Carlisle want's to do. There might be a surgery that could get rid of it altogether and in that case, you probably would be at the hospital for a time . . ." Edward said

And then before I knew it, we were walking in the doors of the hospital, my heart beating incredibly fast. And then we were standing in front of Carlisle's office, Edward knocking for us to come in.

"Come in." Carlisle said.

Edward and I came in and sat down in front of Carlisle.

"Bella, the tests have confirmed what we thought. It is cancer. But, we've caught it very early. It seems its only in a small part of your liver. I believe the best option is to try to get rid of it with a surgery. And if all goes well, which it should, we could get rid of all the cancer." Carlisle said with a smile.

We could get rid of it, I won't have to be the girl with cancer that everyone gives special treatment to!

"When will we do the surgery? Are you going to be doing it? How long is the recovery?" I asked.

"I will do the surgery if you'd like. I want to do the surgery as quickly as possible, in the next few days. So we are going to have to have you admitted today to be sure everything is ready. It will take you a few months to reach a full recovery, but you'll be cancer free." Carlisle was smiling, that was a definite good sign!

"Thank you Carlisle. I do want you to do the surgery, if you don't mind. . ."

"Not at all Bella let me show you to your room." Carlisle said, standing.

"Bella this is wonderful news, in just a few days this whole mess will be behind us." Edward whispered in my ear, I didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling.

Carlisle got me settled in my room; I was now lying on the bed in the hideous hospital gown, with Edward sitting in the chair right next to me. Edward had called everyone, and they were on their way down. I know Emmett was all freaked out about the cancer thing. And after I told him that in a few days it would just be a memory he was ecstatic.

"Bella!" I heard as Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme walked in. Alice was carrying a huge balloon that said, "Get Well Soon" on it. Emmett had a grocery bag that I assumed was filled with junk food. And Esme was carrying a beautiful arrangement of flowers.

"You guys didn't need to bring me all this stuff!" I said, I hated it when people spent money on me.

"Well too bad, and you know there will be more each day!" Alice said, and I knew I couldn't reign her in, so I just sighed.

"So how you feelin' little sis?" Emmett asked, pulling a chair up to the other side of the bed that Edward wasn't on.

"Fine, just kind of nervous is all." And I really was nervous, but I trusted Carlisle.

"Everything will go over smoothly Bella. You have nothing to worry about." Edward said taking my hand and kissing it.

**A/N:**

**I have a question for you guys! What do you think about having a chapter in Edward POV while Bella is in the surgery? I can't decide if I want to have it in here or not? Let me know! next chapter up either tonight or early tomorrow!**

Chapter 6 ~ Full House

Time went by quickly, and before I knew it, it was the night before the surgery. To say I was nervous was an understatement. Of course I trusted Carlisle, but still. If you're having surgery in the morning you're going to be nervous! The whole family was here tonight, I kept telling them they could go sleep at home, but none of them would budge. Emmett was in the chair in the corner, Alice was lying in the windowsill, Jasper was sitting in a chair by Alice, Rosalie was sitting on the arm of Emmett's chair, and Edward was lying next to me in my bed.

"You guys really can-" I started, but was yet again cut off.

"Get over it Bella, were here for the night!" Emmett was apparently getting annoyed that I kept saying everyone could go home.

"You guys can't be comfy you can just-" And again with getting cut off!

"Edward can't you make her stop?" Emmett said with a laugh.

"Sorry, I haven't found an off button yet." Edward said, smiling down at me.

Every once in a while Edward would rub my arm and whisper, "Everything is going to go fine." To me, or something along those lines, and it really was making me feel better.

After a few minutes Carlisle walked in.

"I see you have a full house here Bella." Carlisle said, looking at his family with a smile.

"I can't get them to leave." I said laughing.

"Well I was just coming by to see if you had any questions about tomorrow Bella?" Carlisle said, now focusing on me.

"How long is the surgery?"

"The surgery-" Edward started to answer but was cut off by Carlisle.

"Edward right now you're not the doctor, you're the patient's husband."

"Sorry. . . ." Edward said, smiling down at me.

"The surgery really won't take too much time, 3-4 hours at most."

"Good." I said smiling. I didn't want Edward worrying for too long, which I knew every second I was in surgery he would be.

"How long after the surgery will I be able to go home?" I really don't like hospitals they just freak me out. And I don't want to spend a second here that I don't have to.

"Since you will have Edward at home, I would say maybe a day or two after the surgery you can go home, but I will be over to check on you at least every other night." Carlisle said.

It was so good to have a person on the inside. And since Carlisle is Chief of Surgery, we have extra pull.

"Other than that I don't think I have any questions." I said, anything else I was curious about later I'm sure Edward could answer for me.

"Well then I should be going." He said, then looked at the rest of the family. "Please let her sleep, it would probably be best if all of you went home." Thank you Carlisle!

"But dad! We want to stay here with Bella! Edward gets to stay!" Of course Alice would fight to stay.

"Alice, Edward is her husband, you can come back bright and early before her surgery if you'd like."

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow Bella!" Alice said while she was hopping off the windowsill and came over to give me a quick hug. Then her and Jasper finally went home.

"See you tomorrow little sis." Emmett said as he got out of his chair, then came over and messed up my hair before departing with Rosalie.

And finally I was alone with Edward for the night. I leaned back into him, taking in his wonderful scent.

"I love you." I whispered.

"As I love you." He said as he trailed kisses from my neck to shoulder.

And I fell asleep right there, worry free because I was with Edward.

**A/N:**

**Ok so I got a new computer, and this is a docx document. And it wont let me upload new chapters. So im not sure if im going to be able to add anymore things. . . . im just copying and pasting this onto chapter 5. If anyone has anything that can help me, it would be appreciated! Thanks!**


	6. You're Not Sorry

**A/N:**

**hey guys! so heres the new chapter! The first part is in BPOV but it moves to EPOV later on! im pretty excited about it. anyway I should probably be updating once a week, maybe more on weekends. But if not at least one new chapter a week! and im going to start adding songs with the chapters, maybe making those the chapter names. but the song doesn't necessarily mean what's going on in the chapter. sometimes it might just be the right mood. so for this chapter I think You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift sets the mood. **

**As always Stephenie meyer owns Twilight**

Chapter 6~ You're Not Sorry

I woke up in the morning to the most beautiful sight of Edward laying next to me, still asleep. I know all of this had been stressing him out, and I was glad he was finally getting some well-needed rest. I slowly reached up to give him a soft kiss on the lips just because I could. I know Carlisle said everything would go okay, but there was a tiny part of me that was nagging at me saying, "what if all of this is about to end in a few short hours?" I knew that most likely everything would be okay, but all of this was still nerve-racking.

Edward began to stir so I gave him another small kiss.

"Morning sleepy head," I said with a smile.

"You should be the one sleeping late, not me." Edward said pushing the hair off of my face and trailing his had across my cheek.

"I've only been up a few minutes, no need to go all doctor on me mister!" I said with a laugh.

Just then, Carlisle walked in clearing his throat. Edward got up out of bed running his hand through his unruly hair.

"Edward, Bella everything seems to be going good, Ill send a nurse up around 1 to prep you for surgery. Any last minute questions Bella?" Carlisle said with a smile.

"No, nothing I can think of. Thank you Carlisle." I truly was thankful that my husband's father was a world-renowned surgeon.

After Carlisle left the room it was only a few minutes till everyone came storming in.

"Bella!" Alice shouted, and she ran in the room jumping on the bed with me.

" Careful Alice!" Edward said, just Alice just ignored him, giving me a hug instead. I gave Edward a look that hopefully said 'im fine, nothing to worry about.'

"Hey little sis!" Emmett said, walking in hand in hand with Rosalie.

As I looked around the room at Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and finally my wonderful husband I realized that everything in life would be fine as long as I had them. Nothing could go wrong as long as the people that love me, and the people I love in return surrounded me.

**EPOV**

That afternoon flew by, before I knew it I was being shoved out of Bella's room so the nurses could prep her for surgery. Everyone else had gone home a few hours ago, and said they would be back right before she went into surgery. I went to sit in the waiting room, letting everything that had happened in the past week sink in. My wife had _cancer._ Something I couldn't protect her from. Something we were helpless against.

As I sat down I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath to calm myself down. I knew they would be wheeling Bella out in a minute and I didn't want her to see me break down. She shouldn't go into surgery expecting the worst, then that's what we would get and I could _not_ live with that. I wouldn't.

Just then the door to Bella's room opened and the nurse came out.

"You can go back in Mr. Cullen, she will be taken to surgery in about fifteen minutes." The nurse said to me as she made her way back to the nurse's station.

Just as I was walking into Bella's room, I saw everyone walking out of the elevator.

"Edward! Were not too late are we?" Esme said as she came over to me and gave me a loving hug.

"No mother, she's still in her room. They're going to take her in about fifteen minutes."

"She will be fine Edward." My mother whispered to me as we walked into Bella's room.

Right when we entered the room I went straight to Bella's side, taking her hand in mine and giving it a soft kiss.

"Hello everyone." Bella said in a quiet voice. I knew she was scared, but I kept telling myself that she would get through this. She had to.

"Hey Bellie!" Emmett said. Bellie was his new nickname for her. And she absolutely hated it. But I knew he was just trying to get her to relax and it seemed to be working because she actually giggled a little bit.

Then the nurse walked in and told us that she would be needing to take Bella up to the OR. Everyone went up to Bella, gave her a hug and said they'd see her in a few hours. Once everyone had left I bent down to whisper in her ear, "I love you Bella, everything is going to be fine. I promise." I said before giving her a kiss that I hoped showed her how much I loved, and needed her. Then the nurse came in and wheeled her off.

-45 minutes later-

We were all in the waiting room, not really talking at all. Every once in a while there would be random words said, but I didn't really pay attention to them. All I could think about was Bella. I kept thinking of how we met, our first date, our first everything. Just then the door opened and Carlisle came out. I stood up immediately

"Carlisle what are you doing here? The surgery should have taken at least-" but I was cut off by him holding his hand up.

"Edward, we couldn't finish the surgery."

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, that just seemed like a good place to end it. Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow maybe. probably some more EPOV. let me know whatcha guys think! xoxo**


	7. All The Right Moves

**A/N:**

**Chapter 7! Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter guys! They make me smile! : ) haha song for this chapter is All The Right Moves by OneRepublic. This Chapter starts off as Carlisle's POV from the surgery. I'm not sure if I said she had kidney Cancer before buts its Liver cancer. and just so you guys know im basing all of my medical stuff off of what I know from watching Grey's Anatomy so odds are some, if not all, of the information is correct, I just don't have time to research the specifics. The only think im sure about is that the liver grows back, right? haha anyway here's chapter 7!**

Chapter 7- All The Right Moves

**Carlisle POV**

Right when I saw the condition her liver was in I knew we couldn't get all of the cancer out. It was covering her liver. Her only hope would to be a transplant. It was a miracle she wasn't worse off. Most people would have not even been able to get out of bed.

"Dr. Cullen? What are you going to do?" The scrub nurse asked me. I hadn't realized I had just been staring down, not talking to anyone.

"Were going to have to close her up. There's no way we can get all of the cancer out. She's going to need a transplant as soon as possible." I said. I didn't know how I was going to tell Edward this. I knew Bella's cancer was tearing him apart. This wouldn't help the matter.

Half an hour later I was walking out to tell everyone the news

"Carlisle, What are you doing here? The surgery should have taken at least-" Edward started to say, but I cut him off with my hand.

"Edward, we couldn't finish the surgery."

**EPOV**

Couldn't finish the surgery? Why wouldn't they have been able to finish?

"What do you mean you couldn't finish?" I asked, the anger starting to build up in me, even though I knew it wasn't Carlisle's fault.

"Edward, the cancer has spread all over her liver. The only thing we can hope for is a transplant. We just put her name on the list. All we can do is wait." Carlisle said. I could hear Alice gasp behind me as she heard was Carlisle said. And could hears Esme soothing her, but none of that mattered. She needed a transplant. Transplants took months, if not years to get. What if she didn't have years? I was not going to stand by and let her _die_. I wouldn't allow that. But what else could I do?

"Me." I said to Carlisle.

"You? What are you talking about Edward?" Carlisle said in confusion.

"Were the same blood type. She can take part of my liver. Then she doesn't have to wait for a transplant. We can do the surgery as soon as possible." This would work. We would have the transplant, and everything would be fine. We could go back to how things used to be.

"Edward, a liver transplant is serious, it would take you at least a month to fully recover. And Bella might take a little longer to recover because her body is weak. You should-"

"Don't ask me to sit her and watch her DIE Carlisle! I won't do it! She's my wife and if she needs a new liver I will give her one! So either you do the surgery or I'll find someone who will!" I never shouted at anyone, let alone my parents, but this was different. I wouldn't let anything happen to Bella. And if a liver is what she needed, a liver is what she was going to get.

"We'll wait for her to wake up and let her decide what she wants to do. If she agrees to the transplant we'll have to do a few more tests on you to see if you're a complete match." Carlisle said.

"If he isn't a match can you test me?" I heard Alice say in a small, voice. When I looked behind me I saw her face covered in tears.

"Alice are you-" Jasper said with a worried look on his face.

"She's my best friend Jasper, and my sister-in-law. If Edward is not a match were seeing if I am." She said with authority in her voice.

I went into her room to wait for her to be wheeled back in. As soon as the nurses brought her back and were gone I went to her side and took her hand in mine.

"You're going to be fine. I promise I wont let anything happen to you." I said kissing her hand and laying my head down on the side of the bed. I felt a tear drop slide down my cheek as I stared at her sleeping face.

**BPOV**

As I opened my eyes I noticed Edward's head lying on the side of the bed. I slowly reached over and touched his warm cheek. He began to wake up at the touch of my hand.

"Oh, Bella" He said as he gave me a soft kiss on the lips, as if he were afraid to break me.

"What happened?" I asked, confused. He seemed so upset, and his face looked as if he were crying before he fell asleep.

He got up and laid next to me in my bed, taking me in his arms, one hand stroking my hair soothingly.

"They couldn't finish the surgery Bella. The cancer spread all over you liver, instead of just being in one region like we thought. Carlisle put you on a transplant list. But . . ." Edward told me. I couldn't believe it. I knew there was a possibility something would go wrong, and my worst nightmare had just come true. I needed a _transplant_. I don't know much about these kinds of things, but I knew transplants took a while to get.

"But?" I said, but my voice didn't sound like me. I sounded squeaky, and only then did I realize I had started to cry.

I felt Edward's had pushing the tears away, and I was somewhat soothed.

"Were the same blood type Bella, there are still a few more tests that need to be done, but if I'm a match your going to have part of my liver. And if I'm not a match Alice said she wanted to get tested." He said looking down at me with so much love in his eyes.

"Edward, you and Alice don't have to-" I started to say but was cut off by his lips lightly brushing mine.

"Don't even try to argue love. Carlisle just needs you to agree to the transplant and then we can start with the tests."

"Edward I don't know I-" But I couldn't finish, his eyes were filled with so much agony, and I saw a tear escape.

"Please Bella. Don't make me sit here and watch you die." He said his voice cracking on the last word.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, placing my head in the crook of his shoulder, starting to cry with him now.

"Okay, we can do the transplant." I said, kissing his neck softly.

"Thank you Bella." He said before leaning down and kissing me passionately.

A few minutes later Carlisle along with the rest of the family walked in.

"Bella!" Alice screamed as she ran over and hugged me crying into my shoulder speaking, but no one knowing what she was saying.

"Its okay Alice, I'm going to be fine." I said rubbing her back slowly.

She slowly pulled away, wiping her eyes and giving me a small smile.

"I assume Edward has filled you in on everything Bella?' Carlisle said as he came and stood next to me. The rest of the family took a seat somewhere in the room.

"Yes, and I want to go ahead with the transplant." I said looking up at Edward with a slight smile.

"Okay, well then were going to need to take Edward for a while to get the tests done." Carlisle said looking at Edward.

"Ill be back soon. Will you be okay?" Edward asked me.

"We'll keep Bellie company Eddie. Don't worry!" Emmett said, as always unaffected by a serious situation.

"I love you" He said as he leaned down and kissed me before walking out with Carlisle.

**EPOV**

I walked out of Bella's room behind Carlisle. I knew I shouldn't have yelled at him earlier, but I just couldn't control myself after he told me how Bella's surgery went.

"Carlisle?" I asked as he had me sit down to take a blood sample.

"Yes, Edward?" He asked as he was getting the needle ready.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Its just that when you told me about the cancer I didn't know how to react." I said. He thought for a minute before suddenly sticking me with the needle and taking the blood sample.

"I know son, you're forgiven." He said with a laugh.

Everything was going to work out, I just had to keep telling myself that.

**A/N:**

**soo? what do ya guys think? lots of POV changes in this one. and it's the longest chapter ive written. Things just got away with me. haha So I was thinking of maybe writing a story of how Edward and Bella met. It would be the same Edward and Bella from this story, and you would get a little background. If enough people show their interested I might! haha well let me know what everyone thinks! thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! **


	8. Jump Then Fall

**A/N: **

**Hey guys, so odds are I am going to do the story of how Edward and Bella met. But im not sure when it will be out. I MIGHT try to write the first chapter so I can put it up tonight, but im not sure if ill be able to, it's a possibility. Song for this chapter is Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift. Little bit happier song this time! Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 8- Jump Then Fall

**BPOV**

Once Edward left to get his test done everything started to sink in. Edward was going to get tested so he could give me part of his liver. Not many people would do that, and I thought for the millionth time in my life about how lucky I was to have him in my life.

"Hello? Earth to Bella!" I suddenly heard Alice say, while waving her hand in front of my face. I hadn't realized I had been staring into space while I was lost in my own thoughts.

"Sorry Alice, I was just thinking . . . . What were you saying?" I really had no idea what our conversation had been about.

"I was telling you that since you and Edward, if he's a match, are not going to be able to take care of yourselves for a while so me Jasper, Emmett, and Rose get to take care of you! You'll be like our practice for when we want to have kids! Me and Jasper are thinking about trying . . . ."

"That's wonderful Alice! Although I am kind of scared for what's going to happen when all of you are taking care of us . . . ." It truly would be terrifying. Alice would probably go overboard with everything. Emmett and Jasper would probably just make fun of Edward and me. And who knows what Rose would do.

"You have nothing to worry about! Except for growing yourself a new liver!" Alice said with a chuckle.

"Alice, we don't even know if Edward is a match yet. Don't go planning everything yet." I said just as Edward was walking in.

"I've got a good feeling about this Bella, I'm going to be a match." He said staring into my eyes lovingly before leaning down to give me a soft kiss on my forehead.

I smiled up at him, it was strange but whenever he was around I always felt happier. Even when I knew he was just down the hall, when he got back everything seemed just a little bit brighter. Edward just had a very positive vibe about him.

"How long do your tests take?" I asked him, I didn't know how much more suspense I could actually take.

"Carlisle sent them to the lab. They should be done in about and hour or so." he said taking his seat right next to my bed, taking my hand in his.

"Has Alice told you about the torture were going to have to endure if you are a match?" I asked, I thought he should know what he was in for if he was.

"Hmm I didn't think of that. Alice taking care of us can never end well." He said with a chuckle.

"Hey you two are my test run for actual kids! If I can take care of you two, hopefully I can take care of a kid!" Alice told us.

"You're trying to have a kid?" Edward asked.

"Thinking about it yes." Alice said, taking Jasper's hand in her own.

"Congratulations little sis." Edward said with a smile. Alice and Jasper were engaged, so it was to be expected for them to be having kids in the near future. And I knew Edward was looking forward to being and uncle, and father. And I knew that once we got through this, kids would be in our near future as well.

As the hour went on, we continued to talk amongst ourselves. The guys talked about some football game that was on the week before while the girls talked about what Alice should name her baby that wasn't even here yet. For the first time in a couple of days I actually felt at peace. No one was talking about cancer or transplants, or me even. It was like before when we would all sit around and talk about nothing. But the mood instantly changed when Carlisle walked into the room.

"Are the results back?" Edward asked, squeezing my hand lightly.

"Yes." Carlisle said, with an unreadable face.

There was a moment between when Carlisle said 'yes' and when he said what the results where. A moment of pure silence, a moment when I realized the magnitude of this situation, and what Edward was doing for me if he was a match.

"Edward is a match." Right after the word match came out of Carlisle's mouth a huge grin was plastered on to his face. The room was filled with 'Wonderful's' and "This is great's!" but I didn't hear any of that. I was distracted by how, right after Carlisle said match, Edwards lips crashed down on my, in a kiss so passionate, so loving, and so intense I got dizzy while laying down. When he pulled away we were both gasping for air.

"When will we do the surgery Carlisle?" Edward said, still staring into my eyes.

"We'll get you admitted to the hospital right now, then get you prepped. Then it will be Bella's turn. I'll go get the paperwork you'll need to fill out to get admitted." Carlisle said as he left the room.

"This is perfect Bella, after tonight, everything will be back to normal." Edward said, a huge smile across his face. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as well; I couldn't wait for all of this to be over. I just wanted to go back to everything that was normal.

Carlisle came back with the paperwork for Edward to fill out. He had a smile on his face the whole time. Then Carlisle took him to his room so he could be prepped for surgery.

Alice shooed everyone out of my room once Edward was gone, saying she wanted to talk to me alone. I didn't understand why what she wanted to tell me she couldn't do with them here.

"Bella, I have something important to tell you, and Im telling you this now because I just cant keep it in any longer and the only other person who knows is Jasper and because you're my best friend I wanted to tell you first." She said quickly

"What is it Alice? Are you okay? You're not sick are you?" I asked, automatically thinking something bad had happened.

"No, well not really. I'm pregnant Bella!" She said with a smile.

"'That's amazing Alice!" I said giving her a tight hug. "But why would you just say you guys are thinking about trying? Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Well once this cancer thing happened it just didn't seem as important but I just couldn't keep it in any longer and I figured it might put you in a positive mood for surgery and I hear that if you're positive then the surgery will go well!" She said with a smile.

"Thank you Alice, it did put me in a positive mood!" I said giving her another hug. I couldn't be happier for her and Jasper.

"You shouldn't be the one to take care of me and Edward, im sure Rose would-" I started to say but was cut off by Alice.

"No! I want to! Like I said, its practice!" Alice said with a huge smile on her face.

"If you're sure Alice. . ."

"Of course!" she said just as the nurse walked in with Edward dressed in his own hospital gown.

"I love your outfit!" I said with a chuckle, he could even make a hospital gown look amazing.

"I'm about to be taken to the OR," He said coming to stand by me. "I just wanted to tell you I love you and everything is going to work out one more time." he said before kissing me softly.

"I love you" I whispered as he slowly pulled away.

"I'll see you when you have a new liver." he said with a smile before walking out with the nurse to go to the OR.

After Edward left Alice was asked to leave so the nurse could prep me for my own surgery. And for the first time in this hospital, I felt like everything would be okay, after tonight everything would go back to normal.

A/N:

Ill try to get the new story about how they met and another chapter of this out tonight. Ill probably write the new story first, then try for this one. but no promises. review please! : )


	9. Everything

**A/N: Hey guys! ive got a poll up on what the title should be for the story of Edward and Bella's past! if I get enough votes by tonight the first chapter will be up later tonight! Song for this chapter is Everything by A Cursive Memory! Heres Chapter 9!**

Chapter 9- Everything

**Carlisle POV**

As we rolled Edward into surgery his smile never faded. I knew this surgery wasn't very risky, but still it was a little nerve-racking knowing that in a few minutes I would be cutting into my own son.

"You won't kill me dad." Edward said with a chuckle. Apparently my distress was written all over my face.

"Try taking your child into surgery one day, its not as easy as it sounds." I said back with a small, nervous, chuckle. I knew this was what needed to be done in order to save Bella, and no one knew when she would be able to get I liver if she was waiting on the transplant list.

When we got to the OR and had everything ready to put Edward under, he suddenly grabbed my arm and looked directly in my eyes.

"Don't let her die." Where his last words to me before he was put under.

**-Two hours later-**

As I walked from the OR with part of Edward's liver I thought about how routine that surgery had gone. Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary happened. I walked into the OR and say Dr. Smith had already removed the infected part of Bella's liver.

I set down the bucket containing the liver, and went to work making sure Dr. Smith had gotten all infected parts of Bella's liver.

**-One-Hour Later-**

**EPOV**

As I slowly began to wake up everything began to come back to me. Cancer. Transplant. Bella. My eyes shot open to see a room full of family and friends. Alice and Jasper were on a chair whispering to each other quietly. Emmett and Rose were having a thumb war by the window, and Esme was sitting in the chair next to my bed reading a magazine.

"Edward? How do you feel?" Esme asked as soon as she saw that my eyes were open.

I tried to sit up but was stopped by the pain in my left side, and settled back in the bed.

"Sore. Is Bella out of her surgery?" I asked in a hurried voice. I just needed to know if she was okay.

"No not yet. Her surgery only started about an hour ago, she should be here soon. We put you in a double room so Bella and you will be in the same room." Esme said with a smile. Esme always made you feel like everything was going to be okay, must be her motherly instincts.

"Good, thank you." I said with a slight smile. Bella should be here in a few hours and then we would know that everything would be okay.

"You always win!" I heard Emmett whine. Rose must have beaten him at their thumb war.

"Its not my fault you suck a thumb wars Emmett." Rose said with a smile.

"Its true Emmett, I don't think you've ever won one." I said with a chuckle.

"Hey I don't wanna hear anything from you, I don't think its wise to piss off the people who are going to be taking care of you for the next month." Emmett said with an evil smile on his face. I guess he was right; I was at my whole family's mercy until my liver had grown back, so I gave up with a frustrated sigh.

"Edward, me and Jasper are going to go get some food and clothing to take to your place for us. I cant wait to treat you and Bella like my little baby!" She said laughing. "We'll be back as soon as we can so we be back before Bella gets our of surgery." She said, leaving the room with Jasper.

An hour and a half passed, talking with Rose, Emmett, and Esme. Alice and Jasper walked in. Alice had the face, the face where you know she did something you'll either love or hate. And my guess it was something both Bella and I would hate.

"Good! We didn't miss Bella coming out of surgery!" She said with a smile as her and Jasper went to go sit back down in their chair.

The door opened suddenly as Carlisle entered with a few nurses pushing Bella in her bed, her face looked very peaceful while she slept. Carlisle had the nurses push Bella's bed right up next to mine so I could reach out and take her hand. Carlisle came over to stand closer to everyone and began to tell us how her surgery went.

"The surgery for both of you went very well. She should make a full recovery in about a month and a half. Edward, you'll be able to actually take care of yourself after a little less than a month, 3 weeks at the most. Then you'll be in charge of Bella and Alice and Jasper will be able to leave you alone." Carlisle said with a chuckle. "For the next three weeks you're going to need to stay in bed, only leaving for a shower and the bathroom. Try not to strain yourself too much. All of these rules apply to Bella as well, but she should stay on bed rest for about 6 weeks because her body was weak from the cancer. Do you have any questions?" Carlisle asked.

"No, thank you father. For everything." I said smiling.

"I should get back to work, ill be back later to check on both of you. Bella should wake up in the next hour or so," Carlisle said, leaving the room.

For the next half hour Emmett challenged everyone to a thumb war at least twice, and he didn't win a single one.

"Mmm Edward." Everyone heard Bella say, as she grasped my hand even tighter. I scooted over in my bed so I was laying right next to her and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Are you awake love?" I asked in a soothing tone.

**BPOV**

As I began to regain my consciousness I felt a smooth, warm hand squeeze my own, and I instantly knew whose hand it was. It was a hand I could hold for the rest of my life.

"Mmm Edward." I mumbled squeezing his hand, I felt my bed shift lightly before feeling his lips press lightly to my forehead.

"Are you awake love?" I heard is beautiful velvety voice ask.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward's beautiful emerald eyes staring at me, and a room full of family smiling.

"Did the surgery go okay?" I asked in a small voice.

"Perfect. We'll be able to go home tomorrow. You'll be on bed rest for 6 weeks. Three of those week with be spent with the little pixie taking care of you, the other three me." He said with a smile. It was obvious by the look on his face that he was ecstatic that all of this worked out, I was as well.

"You only have to stay on bed rest for three weeks? That's no fair." I said, my brows furrowing slightly.

"I'll take good care of you, I promise." He said as he leaned in slightly to give me a soft kiss on my lips.

"Bella! Good, you're awake! Took you long enough! You're probably the one person that I could beat at a thumb war!" Emmett said, a huge smile on his face.

"Not now Emmett, she just woke up." I said to him, I didn't want her to get overworked right after waking up.

"Fine." Emmett said, disappointment covering his face.

"Bella, I set everything up at your house. I got you guy's food, brought Jasper and me over some clothes in case we needed some extra at any time, made your bed nice and pretty for you guys. How that for best mom ever?" She said, obviously proud of herself.

"Alice, you don't have to worry! You're going to make a wonderful mother!" And I truly thought she would, plus she would have the most stylish baby in America.

"I know, I'm just nervous . . ." She said, looking down at the floor.

"You have 8 months to prepare for being a mother Alice, you'll be fine." I said with a smile.

As I looked around the room I couldn't have been happier. I had the most wonderful husband, who just gave me part of his liver. I had the perfect, yet crazy, sister-in-law. Amazing friends and family that would support me though anything. I had everything I would ever want right in this room.

**A/N: Whatcha think? Let me know, and don't forget about the poll! thanks! **


	10. Pony It's Okay

**A/N: hey guys, first chapter of Forever & Always is up! that's the name that won the poll on what their past story should be called! Next chapter should probably be up later tonight! The song for this chapter is Pony (It's Okay) by Erin McCarley. Here's chapter 10!**

Chapter 10- Pony (It's Okay)

**BPOV**

As I rolled over in bed I immediately noticed Edward was not next to me. It had been two days since our surgery, and Carlisle assured me that all the cancer was gone, and everything would go back to normal in a month or two. When I opened my eyes I noticed the whole room was empty. But as soon as I sat up the door opened, and Emmett rolled Edward in in a wheel chair.

"Rise and shine Bella!" Emmett said in an unusually high-pitched voice.

"You're getting discharged?" I asked, upset that he wouldn't he here with me all the time now.

"Yes, and so are you. Carlisle's getting your paperwork put together right now." He said with a smile as he rolled himself over to me in the chair.

"May I ask why you're in a wheelchair?"

"Hospital policy. Don't worry, you'll get one too." He said smiling. He seemed to have a permanent smile plastered on his face ever since the surgery was a success. And it was very contagious.

Just then Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle walked in. Carlisle with a stack of papers in his hands, which I assumed, were my discharge papers.

"Well Bella, looks like your going to be going home today. Alice assures me she'll take perfect care of you, but ill come by after work each night just to make sure everything is going smoothly." He said with a slight chuckle as Alice rolled her eyes at his words. "I'm just going to need you to sign a few things for me Bella." And with that he started to hand me paper after paper that needed to be signed. After a good ten minutes of that, him and Emmett were helping me into a wheelchair.

Emmett pushed Edward, and Alice pushed me to the car. As Emmett started driving, Alice turned back to Edward and me and gave us a mischievous grin.

"What?" Edward and me asked at the same time.

"Oh, nothing, I just cant wait to get you two home! You'll love what I've done to your place!" Alice said, practically bouncing in her seat.

"What exactly did you do to our house Alice?" I asked, whenever Alice did something like this, it was never good.

Just then we pulled into the driveway and everything on the outside appeared to be normal. As Alice and Emmett helped me and Edward into the house we were caught off-guard by Rose, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Renee, and Phil in our living room.

"Oh Bella honey, I'm so sorry we couldn't get here sooner!" Renee said as she ran over to give me a hug that resulted in a shot of pain from my stomach. Renee immediately let go of me as she heard me gasp in pain.

"I'm so sorry sweetie!" She said, as she took a step back, as if she was afraid she would hurt me if she stood too close.

"It's alright mom, I'm just a little sore." I said with a small smile.

"Alright, lets take this party upstairs! My babies need to be in bed, we can all talk up there!" Alice said as she took Edward's hand and mine in hers and helped us upstairs.

Edward and me got situated on the bed, while everyone else found a comfortable place to sit. And, I'm not going to lie; it was a little bit awkward to have both Edward and my parents in our bedroom, with me and Edward laying together in the bed.

Conversation flowed easily, talking about the surgery, and Alice's pregnancy. Everything was going perfect, around seven Alice ordered everyone some pizza. By the time it was 10:30 everyone was gone. My mom and Phil said they would be back tomorrow afternoon, Charlie said he would be back that morning before his flight out later that afternoon. He couldn't get more than two days off of work, so the early flight was necessary. My mom and Phil weren't leaving until the following day, so I would have a little more time with them.

After everyone was gone, both Edward and I were exhausted from the long few days we had. And it felt incredible to be in our own bed again, just the two of us. No hospital gown, no worries about cancer, or transplants. And just when I thought we were alone Alice came bouncing in.

"Well my little ones, me and Jasper are off for the night! If there is anything you need just call and we'll be over in ten minutes!" Alice said, oddly chipper for it almost being midnight.

We had agreed that Alice and Jasper didn't have to actually stay the night; they could sleep in the comfort of their own home. Luckily their house was only about ten minutes from us, so Carlisle agreed to it.

"Thank you for everything Alice." Edward said with a smile as she came over to his side of the bed and gave him a hug.

"And you don't have to be here that early tomorrow just-"I started to say, but stopped short by the death glare I was receiving from Alice.

"We will be here at 8:00 to make you breakfast and that's final missy!" She said in a stern voice.

"Fine _mom_" I said mockingly as she left the room.

"Finally, everyone's gone." Edward said with a mischievous smile on his face. It was the last thing I remembered before his lips came crashing down on my own. The kiss lasted a few minutes before both of us pulled back, gasping for air.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and left soft kissed from the base of his neck up to the corner of his lips, before crashing them together again. When he pulled back he had a smug smile on his face.

"Goodnight my love." He said as he laid his head softly against the pillow.

"Goodnight Edward." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.

As I lay in bed, snuggled in Edward's arms, I realized that all of this was too perfect. I had survived the cancer, and was now lying in my bed with my perfect husband. Things don't usually turn out so perfectly.

**A/N: Soo the first chapter of Forever & Always, the story of Edward and Bella's past, is up. Let me know what you think of it! Not the longest chapter, I know. But I want to try to get another Chapter of Forever & Always up tonight. This is probably the last chapter until next Friday, I might be able to put one up tomorrow, but I'm not sure, if not expect one Friday night. Same with Forever & Always. Anyway, let me know what you think!**


	11. Breathe

**A/N: Sorry its been a few weeks. . . . but Forever & Always has a few chapters up! Anyone go see the midnight showing of New Moon? Best move like ever!! I love it! Anyway, song for this chapter is Breathe (2AM) by Anna Nilick.**

Chapter 11- Breathe

~Bella~

As I started to wake up, I couldn't help but smile at the feeling of Edward's arm draped over my stomach, his back pressed into me. As I started to stir his arm tightened around me, making it impossible to move from this spot.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Edward whispered into my ear, his voice groggy having just woken up. He then started to trail soft kisses down from my ear to my collarbone, making the circuit three times.

"Well, I was going to go brush my teeth because I probably have morning breath." I said, chucking slightly.

"I like your morning breath." he said, and I could feel him smile into my neck as he continued to kiss the spot on my neck, that he knew drove me crazy, earning a soft moan from me.

"Edward, stop." I said in what was meant to sound like a stern voice, but came out as more of a strangled moan.

"Why?" he said as he moved up to my ear and sucked my earlobe into his mouth. I knew then that if I let this go on any farther we would be breaking Carlisle's rule of no 'strenuous activity.' So I pulled away from his chest and turned over to look at him, which did nothing but add to the problem. His eyes were considerably darker, filled with lust.

"You are about to break Carlisle's rule." I told him, giving him a disapproving look. He let out a deep sigh, finally coming to his senses. And leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on my lips. "And besides, I'm sure Alice and Jasper will be here soon." giving him a soft smile.

His brows creased, a frown now evident on his beautiful face. I knew he didn't like that he had to be taken care of, by his little sister and her fiancé of all people. But it was only for about three to four weeks. He got off easy, Carlisle had sentenced me to a full six weeks of bed rest. Not able to do anything but get up to go to the bathroom and bathe.

"Its only for a few weeks Edward, don't get all pouty now." I said as we heard the door open, and loud footsteps walking up to our room.

"Bellie! Eddie!" We heard Emmett shout from down the hall, right before he opened our bedroom door.

"Great," I mumbled under my breath. Emmett was a great brother, but he really wasn't the one I would want here. He was just going to make fun of the fact that Edward and I needed someone to take care of us, and that was not what we needed.

"What are you doing here Emmett? Where's Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked, the annoyance obvious in his tone, apparently he was having the same thoughts I was having.

"Jasper just called me this morning, asked if me and Rose could come look after you guys today. Said he and Alice had a last minute place to be, kinda fishy if you ask me. Rose is picking up some food." He said as he came and flopped down on our bed, looking like a little kid who needed more attention.

"Do you think their okay? Did it sound serious?" I asked, Alice never did anything like this unless it was major. Something had to be wrong.

"Who knows, I'm sure their fine. No need to worry Bellie!" Emmett said with a loud laugh.

"Emmett, for the last time, don't call me Bellie!" I said, getting frustrated at how he seemed so calm with all of this. It was obvious something was going on with Alice and Jasper.

I reached over onto the nightstand to grab my cell phone and send Alice a quick text, making sure everything was okay. Just when I closed the phone, Emmett jumped off the bed, running out of the room shouting 'Rose's here!'

I swear those two were meant for each other. Rose knew just how to keep Emmett in line when need be. And even though it may not seem like it, she made him much more mature. I never thought I would see the day when Emmett would settle down. He had never really had a serious girlfriend before he met Rose. She immediately whipped him into shape, and really changed him for the better.

I sighed and leaned my face into Edward's chest, closing my eyes hoping for the rest of the world to just pause. Everything had been happening so quickly, I just wanted some time to relax, time to be alone with Edward, and not have to worry about anything.

"What do you think happened?" I asked Edward after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm sure everything is fine." He said, with a forced smile that did not reach his eyes.

The afternoon went by slowly. Emmett and Rosalie came up to our room and we played board games, cards, and any other game imaginable that didn't require a lot of physical strength. It was about four when my cell phone started to ring from next to me. I automatically answered, without even bothering to look at who it was.

"Hello? Alice?" I asked in a hurried tone. I needed to know if my best friend was okay.

"It's not Alice." I heard Jasper say from the other line. He usually made you feel calm. Even if you weren't in his presence, he always brought with him peace. But not now, now his voice was dead. Filled with devastation and despair.

"What's wrong? Is Alice okay? Is-" I started but was cut of by Jasper.

"She's fine Bella, she just- she-" he said, and you could hear his heavy sigh on the other line. "She had a mischarge Bella, the baby's gone." With the last word, the phone fell out of my hand. The one thing Alice was so excited about, you could always tell when she thought about her baby. She would lightly run her fingers over her stomach, and a soft smile would come across her lips. And all of that happiness was just taken away from her.

I could faintly hear Edward talking to Jasper on my phone, but could only concentrate on the fact that my best friend was going through a crisis and all I could do was sit in bed.

Edward had hung up the phone and was now filling Rosalie and Emmett in on everything when I started to get out of bed and look for an outfit to wear, ignoring the pain in my side.

"Bella? What are you doing?" I heard Edward ask, he started to get up but Emmett stopped him and came over to take the clothes out of my hand. The moment he pulled me into him for a hug the water works came, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Emmett picked me up and took me back over to the bed, where Edward immediately enveloped me in his arms, rocking me back and forth whispering soothing words into my ear.

"Alice- she needs- I have to-" was all I could say, but it was enough that everyone knew what I was trying to say.

"Jasper said she just wanted to stay in the house for a few days, she'll come here when she's ready Bella. Don't worry, Alice is strong and she'll get through this." Edward whispered to me before he started to hum my beautiful lullaby to try to soothe me.

I lightly nodded into his chest and felt him relax instantly. I just wanted everything to go away. I wanted all of the bad things that had happened to stop, and leave us alone. Everything had been so perfect a few weeks ago, and now everything was falling apart around us, and there was nothing we could do about it. There is nothing scarier than knowing that you are completely helpless.

A/N: I'm going to try to get another chapter on Forever & Always out tonight! let me know what ya think!


	12. Soulmate

**A/N: Rating's gone up to "M" just for language. No lemons. sorry! ha well heres the longest chapter yet! song is Soulmate by Natasha Bedingfield.**

Chapter 12- Soulmate

The past week we had heard nothing from Alice and Jasper. I knew they had said that they needed some time to absorb things, but I was starting to get a little worried. When Carlisle came over every night to check on me and Edward he would always try to tell me that they were fine, but I still wanted to hear from them.

Edward was starting to feel much better, able to get around on his on. Carlisle said that in a few days Edward would probably be fully healed, and able to take care of himself. Apparently he had healed much faster than normal, and Edward couldn't have been more happy at that fact. he hated Rose and Emmett taking care of him.

I had gotten myself all the way into the bath tub, and filled it with warm water and bubbles. It was too difficult to stand up in the shower for too long. It was much easier to just lay in the tub, plus it helped ease the stress of the Alice situation.

When I had finally gotten myself into a comfy position I heard Edward walk into the bedroom.

"Bella?" He asked, and I could tell he was standing right outside the bathroom door.

"Come in." I said with a sigh, as I laid my head back. I was starting to get my afternoon headache. For a while no I had been getting the worst headaches and they always seemed to get one around noon, and the others would just come and go when they pleased.

"Are you feeling alright?" Edward asked as he came to kneel beside the bath tub. his arms crossed on the edge of the tub and his face next to mine.

"Just a headache, that's all." I said leading my head closer to his., and giving him a light kiss on his lips.

"You seem to be feeling back to normal." I said smiling. After everything that had happened, I hated that Edward had to suffer through it as well.

"Carlisle just left, said that everything is back to normal and that now Im fully recovered." he said smiling. "And now its my turn to take care of you." He put a hand on my cheek, and stared into my eyes for an immeasurable amout of time, and I could feel the love and happiness seep through me.

"He said that we need to take you into the hospital tomorrow for a follow up CT. It shouldn't take too long though."

"Okay," I said, smiling, that would hopefully be my last trip to the hospital for the cancer. I'm sure I would be back eventually for some trip or cut. But I would rather be there for a sprained ankle, than having to get a liver transplant.

Later that night when me and Edward had eaten dinner, we were laying down in bed, listening to the DV Edward had made me for my birthday so many years ago, full of his own compositions.

"Thank you Edward." I said simply, laying my head on his chest.

"For what?" he asked, a confused look convering his face.

"Everything. You've made all of this so easy. Even before the cancer, you've always done everything for me. I don't know what I would do without-" But I couldn't finish for two reasons. First being that I didn't want to think about what my life would be without Edward.. and secondly because Edward's lips crashed down onto mine.

The kiss ended as quickly as it begun as Edward pulled away, staring into my eyes with such love and passion I could feel the tears of joy start to roll down my cheeks. Edward lightly kissed them away.

"Sleep my love." he whispered as he turned off the light next to the bed and I slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of toast, eggs, and bacon. I smiled as I opened my eyes to see Edward walking in with a tray of food.

"Good morning." he said smiling as he waited for me to sit up so he could place the tray on my lap. I immediately started to eat the delicious food, smiling at Edward the whole time.

"What time do we have to go to the hospital?"

"CT is scheduled for noon. You have time to enjoy your breakfast.," he said. Putting a hair back in place behind my ear.

After we ate, we got ready to go to the hospital. While we were in the car my cell phone rang from my purse and I opened it without even looking to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" I heard Alice ask, her voice it's usual high pitched sound.

"Alice? How are you? You haven't returned any of my calls or texts or-" but I was cut off in the middle.

"Slow down Bella! I'm sorry I didn't call back. Jasper and me just needed some alone time. But everything's is back to normal now. How are you and Edward doing?" She asked sounding honestly concerned.

"Were fine. Edward is one hundred percent better now. Were just heading over to the hospital to get a final CT then all of this is behind us." I said, smiling at my words. All of this _was_ behind us now. I no longer had cancer. The thought almost make me cry tears of joy.

"I'm so glad Edward is better now. I felt awful leaving you, I'm sorry we couldn't come take care of you guys . . ."

"It's fine Alice. I understand that you and Jasper needed time. I'm just happy you're all better now and everything can go back to how it was a month ago." As I said this, we were pulling up to the hospital.

"I've got to go Alice, ill call you after were done here." I said smiling.

"Okay, bye Bella! Tell Edward I say hello!" And with that she hung up.

Edward and me got out of the car, and made our way up to find Carlisle and get this over with.

After we got the CT done, Carlisle said we could just wait in the waiting room. Usually the scans take a few hours to get, but being married to chief resident, and the daughter-in-law to the chief of surgery sure did have its benefits.

After about twenty minutes, Carlisle came in the room. His face completely blank. And the sight of it made me wish I had never gotten out of bed this morning. Edward must have noticed Carlisle's face as well because he got up without a word and grabbed Carlisle's shoulder, leading him to where I assumed my scans were.

**EPOV**

_Fuck_.

_Fuck_.

_Fuck_.

He has the face. The face of a doctor that has to tell someone the worst news possible. And the person he is about to tell that to is my _wife_, my _Bella_.

I got up and grabbed Carlisle's shoulder, I needed to know before Bella. I needed to know so I didn't meltdown and freak her out even more.

When we got to the room, Carlisle turned on the computer.

_Fuck_.

The image was of a brain, Bella's brain, with approximately 5 mets. They were all located around the area of her brain that stored her memory. If surgery was used to get them out and a hand slipped or anything, she could forget her whole life, or have a memory that lasted thirty seconds.

"No." I said simply. this couldn't be Bella's brain. She had no symptoms. _Headaches. _She had headaches. Why didn't I think of it?

"I'm sorry Edward. I guess who ever took her scans when she was first brought in didn't get and image of her brain. I only did it to make sure she was perfectly fine. I never thought we would find something like this." Carlisle said.

I couldn't take my eyes off of the scan. Had this been anyone's scan besides Bella, I would have told them that they had, maybe a year to live. As that thought ran through my mind, I became violently sick in the trashcan next to the computer.

**A/N: well, let me know whatcha think! ill try to get another chapter up maybe next weekend. But finals are coming up, so next update might not be until after Christmas. But im probably going to post Dance In The Dark soon! ive already got a few chapters written. if enough people want, I can write a chapter of this before a new chapter of F&A? let me know! **


	13. When I Look At You

A/N: Song is When I Look At You- Miley Cyrus

Chapter 13- When I Look At You

I could hear Carlisle trying to calm me down but I couldn't think of anything but Bella. Her beautiful brown hair, her deep brown eyes, and her laughter that always made me smile. And now, in a matter of weeks I would lose all of that. She would be gone, and I would be stuck here, in my own personal hell.

"Edward, we have to go tell Bella now." Carlisle said, his voice low, you could tell that this was hurting him as well.

Carlisle started to walk out the door, and somehow I was following him though I don't remember how I got my feet to move. When we reached the hall, you could see Bella sitting gat the edge, a small smile on her face. Then Alice came into view, she must have decided to come over to see Bella, maybe try to take her out to lunch later. But that wouldn't be possible; odds are she would never be able to leave the hospital.

When we came into view, and Bella looked into my eyes, you could see that she knew something was wrong. I tried to hide it, but I was obviously failing.

She stood up from her chair, Alice doing the same, and came over to stand right in front of me, taking both of my hands in her tiny ones.

"How bad is it?" she asked, her voice small. I opened my mouth to tell her, but nothing would come out.

"Bella, there are some mets in you brain, in the spot there in doing surgery to remove them would be very risky. You could have a number of different memory problems. But if you don't have the surgery . . . . You will have about three months to live. We can try some radiation to give you some more time if you choose to do so.

I heard most of what Carlisle was saying, but most of my attention was on Bella's face. The look of complete sadness when he said she could lose her memory, and the horror when he said three months.

I looked over at Alice to see silent tears start to run down her cheeks, then I heard a strange gasping sound and looked down at Bella to see tears running down her own face.

"I'm so sorry." was all I could say as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and mine wrapped around her waist. I couldn't stop the tears that started to run down my own face. I had never been one for crying, but since all that has happened I've cried more in the last few months than I have in my whole life.

"Edward why don you go back home, get Bella some clothes, and maybe a blanket. Ill get her checked in." Carlisle said after a few moments of silence. I didn't want to let her go, but I knew things from home would make her at least a little happier.

I gave Bella a light kiss on her forehead, a whispered I love you, and slowly walked down to our car.

I don't remember driving away from the hospital, or getting out of the car and walking into our hose. I only remember dropping my keys to the floor before my knees gave our, and feeling the fresh tears in my eyes start to fall down my cheeks.

My mind was spinning, going through everything that me and Bella had been through, all that we had done together. And now all of that would end, and Bella-- love of my life bella-- would be gone.

I heard the door open and saw Alice walk through the door, some mascara marks on her face from crying.

"Edward?"I heard her small voice say, cracking a little bit.

"She's going to die Alice, She's going to die and there is nothing I can do about it." I felt Alice's tiny little arms wrap around me, and felt Alice's own tears staining my already wrinkled shirt.

"What if she does the surgery? What will that-"

"It's a risky surgery, she could lose her memory, go into a coma--"

"But what if it worked? what if she did the surgery and all of this was over?"

After me and Alice collected ourselves, we got Bella a blanket, a few sets of clothing, and her laptop. We were on our way up to Bella's room and we hadn't talked ever since she first got to my home.

Alice showed me to Bella's room, she had stayed with her long enough to see her to her new room.

Alice met with Esme our in the waiting room, while I went to see Bella. When I walked in Bela looked like she was asleep, but then when I walked closer I could hear her sniffling, and see her body shaking lightly with her cries.

"Oh, Bella." I said as I quickly walked over to her, kneeling down in front of her, seeing that her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks stained with tears. The sight of her like this made my heart break into a thousand tiny pieces.

I don't know what to do, I just- I need you to tell me what to do because I just don't know." she said, and when she was done she threw her arms around my neck. Careful not to jostle her, I slowly moved so that I was laying on the bed, her next to me with her head on my shoulder.

As we sat there, I thought of what I thought she should do. The surgery was risky, but had actually worked in some cases. There were people who survived and walked away from everything cancer free. But then there were the people who walked away from the surgery with no memory. Or the people whose memory reset every two minutes. Or the people who didn't walk away at all. If I were the doctor on a case like this, I would probably try to steer the patient away from the surgery, but for Bella . . . . She was strong. She was my wife, and I believed she could pull through the surgery if it was done by the right surgeon surrounded by the right team. She could walk away from all of this, cancer free.

--Two days later, 3:37 AM--

I was now sitting in the all to familiar chair in Bella's room. The past two days had been full of tests, and today she would get her first dose of radiation. It took a lot to get her to go to sleep tonight. She said she could only this of what would happen tomorrow, and how she would feel afterwards.

We still hadn't decided on if she should do the surgery, so Carlisle decided it would be best to do a few doses of radiation, to try to get the mets a little smaller if we did decide to go with the surgery.

As I sat there staring at my wife, my best friend, my lover, I couldn't help but feel the remorse that now never left my body, just subsided at times. I hadn't slept since the night before we took Bella in for her tests. Each night I would sit next to, or in, her bed and watch her sleep, make sure to memorize everything about her beautiful face. Because in a matter of days, everything I had in my life could be taken away in an instant.

A/N: I know its short, but I thought I should give you guys something after a LONG time of not posting anything. Tomorrow im probably going to post Dance In The Dark because of the long wait as well. ill try to write a new chapter of F&A this week, and post on Friday. hopefully. let me know what you guys think! Your reviews always make me smile!


	14. Life After You

**A/N: I know I always forget to put this in the an but all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer! Song for this one is Life After You- Daughtry**

Chapter 13- Life After You

As I sat there looking at my wife, I could feel the all too familiar heart wrenching pain squeeze my heart. When she was sleeping was the only time you couldn't tell she was upset. She hadn't gotten to talk to anyone since the tests took up most of the day, and her energy.

I ran my hands through my hair, and over my face feeling the stubble that had appeared on my face as a result of the hectic two days. As I rested my elbows on the edge of Bella's bed I heard the door open, and looked up slightly to see Carlisle walk in.

"How's she doing?" Carlisle asked as he came over and picked up her chart that was at the bottom of her bed.

"As good as she can be, I think she might be leaning toward the surgery. I'm going to talk to her about it in the morning." I said, rubbing my eyes to clear my head a little bit.

"When was the last time you slept Edward?" Carlisle asked as he came to stand next to me.

"I don't even remember." I said, laughing slightly, but not actually finding any humor in the situation.

"You need sleep Edward, you know where the on-call room is. I'll sit with Bella until she wakes up." Carlisle said, pulling up a chair next to Bella's bed.

"I'm not leaving her, I can't. If I leave her and something happens to her-" bit I couldn't even say it. I knew that if Bella didn't get her surgery soon then I would lose her forever.

"Edward, if something happens to her it won't be your fault. If you said she was leaning toward the surgery we can do it in a couple days. Then hopefully we can put all of this behind us. She's strong Edward. Hopefully she'll get through the surgery with no long lasting side effects. Go get some rest Edward; I'll come get you if anything happens."

"Thank you Carlisle." I said as I stood up and went into an on-call room and threw my body on the first bed I saw.

5:15 AM

I heard the door open and immediately hated the person who opened it before I even knew who it was. It had to have only been an hour or so since I fell asleep.

"Dr. Cullen! I need you to wake up, your wife woke up seizing, and we need you to sign the forms for the surgery."

My eyes shot open as the nurse who came to get me finished talking.

I pushed past her and out to the hall at a full out sprint toward Bella's room. I could see them wheeling her out of her room. it looked like she had stopped seizing for the moment, but was now coughing up blood into her hand. Carlisle was next to her, holding her head up so she wouldn't choke.

Another nurse came over to me, and handed me a clipboard with the release forms for Bella's surgery.

I took the forms out of her hands and walked over to Bella's side. She wasn't coughing anymore, and Carlisle was wiping off her mouth.

"Bella love, their going to take you into surgery right now okay?" I asked her, looking deep into her beautiful brown eyes and all that I could see in her eyes was fear. Pure fear. She didn't know what was happening; she didn't know what was going on with her.

"Bella love, your going to be fine." I said, replacing Carlisle's hand behind her head with my own. "Their going to do the surgery on you now, and your going to be fine, do you understand?" I asked, as I continued to stare into her deep brown eyes.

Bella simply nodded her head and opened her mouth to try to talk.

"I-" you could tell speaking was tough for her, from her scratchy voice. "Love- you." she sad, as the look in her eyes changed from fear to love.

"As I love you. More than you'll ever know." I said as I lightly pressed my lips to hers.

"Edward, we have to take her back now." Carlisle said. I quickly scribbled my signature on the release forms for the surgery and handed them to the nurse.

"We'll keep you posted Edward. I had the nurses call the family, they should be in the waiting room now." and with that they wheeled Bella down the hall through the double doors.

I slowly walked out to the waiting room and I saw Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme. Esme was on the phone with someone, and I assumed she was calling Bella's parents. As I cam into view I heard all of them gasp and looked down at myself. I had some blood covering my shirt from Bella.

"Edward! What happened?" Alice asked first, she had been sitting with her head on Jasper's chest crying by the looks of her eyes, and the stain on Jasper's shirt.

"She woke up seizing, then she started to cough up some blood." I said as I pointed to my blood-covered shirt. "Carlisle took her back to get the surgery." I said as I sat down and put my head in my hands. The surgery would last at least seven hours. And that would most defiantly be the longest seven hours of my entire existence.

7:30 AM

As I started to pace the waiting room my mind kept going to the worst-case scenarios. And I was slowly and surely going crazy.

"Edward, why don't you go take a shower?" Esme asked, I still had the shirt that was covered in Bella's blood on.

"Come get me if you hear _anything_." I said as I went off to the locker room and grabbed a pair of scrubs and got in the shower.

The hot water did a good job of realizing my tense muscles for the time being. Once I got out I didn't bother brushing my hair, leaving it pointing in all directions.

8:00 AM

As I made my way back to the waiting room, one of the interns that had been assigned to me before I had to take a leave of absence for Bella came up to me.

"Dr. Cullen! Are you coming back to work today?" the young boy asked.

"No Alex, my wife just went into an emergency brain surgery. I don't think I'm going to be back at work for a while."

"Well we all miss you here. Even some of the patients miss you." he said laughing. He really was I nice kid, but right now I wanted him to get out of my way.

"Thank you Alex, but I really should get going." I said as I walked around him and to the waiting room. I could see Carlisle walk through the doors, and head over to the family and I quickened my pace so I could hear what he had to say.

"She is doing very well Edward. So far everything has gone perfectly, but we won't know anything for sure until she wakes up and can tell us if she has her memory. I should get back in there. We should be done around 12:30." He said and walked back through the double doors.

"So this is good, right Edward?" Alice asked.

"Yes, but we wont really know how good it is until she's awake." I said as I sat down and started to count down the minutes.

11:30

One hour. One hour. One hour. One hour.

Edward, would you stop pacing" your making me even more nervous." Rosalie asked. And I took a seat next to Esme who put her hand on my shoulder to try to sooth me.

" She's going to be okay Edward. Everything is going to be fine." Esme said.

"What if it's not? What if she doesn't wake up after the surgery" what if I lose her?" I said, my voice cracking at the end.

"You wont lose her Edward, you wont." Esme said, giving me a motherly hug.

12:20

Any minute. They would bring Bella out any minute and then it would be another waiting game. Waiting to see if Bella would wake up, then once she was awake it was seeing if she still had her memory.

The double doors opened and Carlisle walked in the waiting room.

"Bella is doing fine. They've taken her to room 5738 for recovery. She should wake up in about an hour." Carlisle said, and you could tell that he was physically and emotionally drained.

As I started to walk toward Bella's room I knew things could all be better in a matter of hours, or be worse.

As I got to her room, I saw her lying in the bed, hooked up to all of the machines. She looked so weak, so helpless. I pulled up a chair next to Bella's bed and took her tiny hand in both of mine. I rested my elbows on the end of her bed and rested our intertwined hands against my forehead.

"Come back to me Bella. You can't leave me here." Was all I said as the rest of our family came into the room and we waited for Bella to wake up.

1:00

As she lay there, she looked so peaceful I hadn't seen her look anywhere near happy in the past few days. Her mouth was realized, her eyes closed as if she were just sleeping. As I stared at her eyes they suddenly began to flutter open.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" I asked, gently squeezing her hand.

Her eyes slowly opened, looking around the room at our large family, squished into such a small room.

"Edward? Edward what happened?" She asked in such a weak voice, I'm not sure if the rest of the family heard her. When the all saw that she was awake they came to stand around her bed.

"You're alright Bella, they did the surgery and everything is going to be okay. I said, and I couldn't help the huge grin that appeared across my face. Bella was okay. She was _perfect_.

Bella looked around the room; she still had a confused look on her face. "Edward? Edward what happened?"

**A/N: well, let me know whatcha think, and also check out Dance In The Dark if you haven't! thanks! **


	15. Welcome To The World

**AN: I know . . . its been a LONG time. and im VERY sorry! life has gotten in the way . . . But this weekend ive got nothing to do but write and watch my pup! who is right now barking her head off wanting attention . . . anyway song for this chapter is Welcome To The World: Kevin Rudolf & Rick Ross.**

Chapter 15 ~ Welcome To The World

As I just stood there, staring at my wife, my mind went completely blank. I vaguely heard the door open and saw Alice walk in. I put my arm out to stop her from running over to Bella.

"Go get Carlisle. And call her parents." I said, and I didn't even recognize my own voice. It was completely emotionless.

"Edward?" Bella's scared voice broke me out of my trance. I walked over to the side of her bed and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Everything is okay Bella. You're going to be fine." I said looking into her deep brown eyes. She looked so weak, and so scared.

"So they got all of the cancer out? All of this is over now?" she said, a small smile spreading across her beautiful face.

Right as I was about to answer Carlisle walked in.

"Her memory resets about every one to two minutes. But other than that she seems to be doing well." I told Carlisle who walked over to the other side of Bella's bed.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked? Looking at all of the monitors next to her bed.

"Okay I guess. A little confused." she said, looking down at her hands. While Carlisle explained to Bella about how her surgery went I went to the nurses station and got some pieces of paper and a sharpie. I walked back in the room and Carlisle was talking to Bella still. I opened the sharpie and wrote 'You're going to be fine.' on the paper and stuck it on the wall right in front Of Bella's bed. So every time she got confused she could look there and know that she was fine.

"is. . . Is my memory going to come back? Ever not reset itself?" Bella asked Carlisle as I went back over to my seat next to her.

"Only time will tell Bella. But hopefully in a few hours it will wear off." just then his pager went off. "I'm sorry, I've got to go. I'm sure if you have any questions Edward can answer them for you." Carlisle said as he hurried out of the room.

"Whenever you feel confused just look right there" I said as I pointed at the wall where my note hung "and know that it's true Bella." I said, kissing her hand.

She scooted over In her bed and patted the spot next to her.

"Lay with me?" she asked, as she smiled at me.

I got up and laid down next to her, gently pulling her into my arms. She laid her head in my chest, and I stroked her hair. Every few minutes she would lift her head slightly and look around, and then she would see the note on the wall and would lay her head back down.

After about an hour of lying there Alice came in.

"Hello Bella." she said calmly, probably the calmest I had ever seen her.

"Hello Alice" Bella said back, looking back at the wall again.

"I called Charlie and Renée, they'll both be here tomorrow night. And everyone is outside, I didn't know if you wanted to see them or . . . ."

"They can come in, of course." Bella said, as a smile spread across her face at the thought of seeing her family.

BPOV

I knew my condition was tearing Edward apart, and that was tearing me apart. Every few minutes, everything would just go blank. I would lift my head up and realize that I was lying with Edward, then see the note that Edward had written for me. I was going to be fine. Fine. I assumed that meant that the cancer was gone, that all of this mess was over. I was slowly starting to remember tiny snippets between the times when things would go blank, but I didn't want to get mine or Edward's hopes up. As Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice walk in I couldn't help but smile. As long as I had everyone in this room with me - especially Edward - everything would be okay. And after I thought that, everything went blank again.

The whole family spent a few hours talking. I, of course, had to keep looking at the wall every few minutes and would get completely lost in the conversation. But Edward would whisper to me what we were talking about.

After a while I started to get tired, and Edward noticed my head slowly start to fall onto his chest, my eyes starting to close.

"Why don't we give Bella some time to rest?" Edward said, giving everyone a meaningful look I might have been able to read had my eyes been all the way open.

"We'll come see you later Bella!" Alice said in her chipper tone, and I could feel her hand lightly grab mine and give it a squeeze. and I felt four other hands do the same, before I felt Edward's grab my hand and not let go until I gradually fell asleep.

When I woke up I was alone. I figured Edward had gone to take a shower, or maybe get something to eat until I heard him from the hall, and saw him from the half-open door.

"She can't remember Carlisle! What am I supposed to do if this is how the rest of her life is? Even her past memory is selective! What am I going to do with her!?" I could now see Carlisle standing before Edward, a worried look covering his face. And I felt the tears slowly begin to fall down my face.

I could see Alice walking over, probably to try to get Edward to calm down, and on her way to him she saw I was no longer asleep, and hearing everything my husband was saying about me.

"Oh, Bella," Alice said as she came into my room, stopping when she heard Edward following her.

"No. I think you should stay out here for a little while Edward." Alice said, her tone told him not to mess with her.

"She's my wife Alice I think I can-"

"Just take some time to cool down Edward." Alice said as she slammed the door in his shocked face.

She turned to me and came and sat next to my bed.

"Are you okay? Do you know what's going on Bella?" She asked, he voice soothing.

"Why is he so angry with me?" I asked, and I couldn't help the tears that started flowing more and more at my words.

"He's not mad with you Bella. Edward's just been very stressed. I doubt he has gotten any sleep for at least 3 days. He just snapped. It has _nothing_ to do with you. At least you'll forget all of this in a minute . . ." Alice said, looking guilty that she said the last part. But I knew it was true. "I should go see how Edward is doing, ill be back in a couple of minutes." Alice said as she got up and left.

I sat there for a few minutes and waited for everything to turn to the all to familiar blackness. But that never came. As the minutes went by I could still remember everything that had happened since I had woken up.

The door slowly opened and I saw Edward slowly walk in, the most heartbreaking look on his face that I had ever seen.

"Bella, I'm so-" He started, but I couldn't let him finish.

"I remember!" I said and I couldn't help the smile that flashed across my face. I _remembered_.

"What?" Edward asked, as he came over to stand next to me and put both of his hands on my cheeks, looking down at me. I could see a hint of a smile start on his lips, but it was like he was holding it back, not wanting to get false hope.

"I remember you yelling, and Alice coming to talk to me! It's been at least a half hour! I remember Edward." The smile that spread across his face at that moment was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Even though you could tell that he hadn't slept in three days and you could tell that he was physically and emotionally exhausted when he smiled there was nothing holding back his beauty.

"Bella." Was all he said before his lips came down to touch my own. And I could feel the familiar electricity run though my body. There was nothing that could compare to the feel of Edward's lips moving with my own. Nothing could be better that having him next to me, or just knowing that this man was mine, forever.

**AN: well, let me know whatcha think. not to sure how many more chapters there are going to be left. Really all that's left is Bella going home after the hospital. . . . But if you haven't please check out Forever & Always. The story before this one, of how Edward and Bella meet! Again, sorry for the long gap between posts . . . .**


	16. Everything's Right

**A.N: well, here it is. I know its been forever since my last update, and im very sorry. But I will try to update Forever & Always and Dance in the Dark more often. this is the end of Who Will Win and I wanna thank every person who read or reviewed this story. I know its not the highest quality of writing, but I'm hoping as time goes on my other stories will be getting better. this story has 89 reviews as of right now, and I never thought that when I started I would get even that many, so thank you to all of you. I know this is short, but it felt right to end things there. well, here it is. Song is Everything's Right by Matt Wertz.**

As I set the dishes on the table I couldn't help but think about all of the

things that had happened the last year. Everything seemed like it was so long

ago.

After I was released from the hospital Edward was very conscious of every aspect of my life. I know he was just trying to help me, but the man can get a little

too over protective. But you can never stay mad at him when he gives you that

crooked smile that makes his green eyes sparkle.

I poured two glasses of wine and sep the each next to a plate and went over to the living room when j heard Edward walk in the front door.

"How was work?" I asked as I walked over and rested my head on his shoulder and his strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Terribly boring when I knew you were here waiting for me." he said as I felt

his lips kiss the top of my head. "It would have been even worse had I known

what I was coming home to tonight." He said with a mischievous grin on his face

as he looked at my outfit.

I had Alice come over earlier and tell me what to wear tonight. She laid out a

beautiful midnight knee length dress that hugged all the right places, and also

a pair of ridiculously high heels for someone like me, but she told me thy they

were a necessity. And you never disagreed with Alice.

I felt Edwards lips start to trail soft kisses from the Hollow if my ear to the

base if my neck and I couldn't help but let out a quiet moan at the feel of his

soft lips.

"Dinner is already on the table." I said and tried to pull my body away from

his, but he just tightened his hold on me.

"I'm sure it will be just as good heated up in an hour . . . Or two." he said

with that crooked grin that could make me forget everything in the world except

for me and him.

Two hours later I was laying in bed, covered by our comforter while Edward was downstairs heating up our dinner. I laid my head on his pillow and breathed in his sent. It was strange, but whenever I could smell that he was near, every worry in my mind went away. It was like, as long as he was with me no harm could come to me. I heard the phone ringing but I couldn't muster up enough energy to lift myself up and answer, so I just let it ring.

Five minutes later Edward came up with two plates filled with food and set them on the bedside table. He sat back in bed and took me in his arms. The fact that he had yet to say a word was a little worrisome.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I looked up at his face, which had a huge grin plastered to it.

"That was Carlisle on the phone, he got your test results back. The ones that you had last week? To make sure everything was back to normal." He said, the smile never leaving his perfect face.

"And?"

"It's all gone Bella. All of it." Edward said before wrapping his arms around me.

This cancer had been hovering in every thought I had since I found out about it. Everything depended on it. And now it was gone, I didn't ever have to think about what effect it would have on me. Everything was fine. And as long as Edward was by my side, everything was perfect.


End file.
